


Dittocest

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, I really do love that there are so many sex tags, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, faux incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Working part-time at the Pokémon Day-Care was always supposed to be a quick, easy way to make money, but when two charges go missing for the night, Anna seeks them out in the forest on property...and finds quite a bit more than she bargained for.





	Dittocest

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's 18 or over blah blah blah you all know the rigmarole.

“Casaaaaaa! Casa, where are you?”

Anna sighed in frustration as she rested her hands on her hips- looking around the emptied day-care lot as she cast her eyes about for the two Pokémon who had yet to heed the good-night summons. What seemed to be easy money working for the Day-Care couple had turned into an ordeal of wrangling Pokémon inside to sleep, and there was always a few stragglers who gave her a tough time.

“Please be behind this rock…”

This time, the offenders were Casanova, a Ditto, and Marina, a Luxray, both of whom had been dropped off by a trainer this week. She had searched behind the usual spots they loved to hang around in, and coming up empty every time, her eyes fell on the forest the Daycare’s land was attached to- groaning as she realized that her near future involved combing it for two Pokémon.

Some days, she was convinced that life secretly hated her. With another sigh and a determined look on her face, she walked into the forest, alone. She was soon lost in a tangle of thick tree growth, pushing past brush and low branches to try and find the pair, hoping for the life of her that they were together- if they weren’t, her night was about to get a lot more complicated. Thankfully, after a few minutes of searching- she heard a loud howl from deeper in- recognizing the cry of a Luxray from a mile away.

Doubling her pace, she started to move faster- crunching through the branches as she tried to go as fast as she could towards the sound, grunting in exertion as she drew closer and closer…

“L-luhx! R-RRrrrr~! Raaaaay~!”

Anna’s ears perked as she heard the cries of Marina…mixed in with another Luxray. She began to wonder if a wild one had snuck inside- before she remembered the other half of the equation.

And why he was called ‘Casanova’.

She emerged into a small clearing- and was treated to the sight of Casanova mounting Marina, roughly shoving his cock into Marina’s gushing snatch. The pair of them were intertwined- Casanova having pinned Marina beneath him, rutting inside as Marina cried out, moaning and mewling in delight as Casanova- a bona-fide breeder- pleasured the Pokémon beneath him.

“Dammit, you two…” She sighed- walking over to a nearby tree, and leaning against it. “Why do you always have to do this? You know that bedtime is soon…”

Casanova and Marina gave no indication that they heard her- in fact, the sound of her voice seemed to spur them on, fucking away like the animals they were, egged on by an audience- who was paying…rapt attention. Anna bit her lip as her eyes were riveted to the bright red, barbed, knotted cock of the male Luxray, plunging mercilessly into a wet, pink pussy- pushing in, pulling back- the knot and barbs offering resistance as Marina was punished by the copycat Pokémon. Casanova growled- and actually looked back at Anna with a sloppy, lust drunk grin on his face- knowing the Poképhile behind her was enjoying the show from the number of times she had caught him with another Pokémon.

Anna growled- and reached down, hiking her skirt up to rub her pussy through her panties, huffing gently as she watched the furry pair fuck. As Casanova plowed into Marina, his knot making obscenely lewd noises, Anna pushed her panties aside as a few fingers slipped in- roughly pumping in to try and emulate Casanova’s rough treatment of Marina. Their cries rose in volume, pitch, and tempo- as the both of them came closer and closer to cumming- as Casanova grew rougher, hammering his haunches into Marina…

Anna gasped as her fingers hammered her pussy, thumb fanning her clit as she watched the pair go at it, Casanova’s knot growing bigger and bigger, his bright red cock throbbing with every thrust…

“L-UUUUUUUUX~!”

“R-AAAAAAAY~!”

“H-ngh…~!”

Anna’s eyes screwed shut as the ground beneath her was sprayed with cum- as Marina was treated to her own load, courtesy of the breeder above her. She twitched, growled- mewled and grunted as she writhed beneath her mate, Casanova keeping her in place, tip pressed against her cervix, pouring cum into a waiting, receptive womb…

Anna straightened up- walking towards the pair as Casanova began to lose his shape- falling off of Marina’s back, cum slopping out of her pussy after Casanova’s knot was extracted. Shaking her head, Anna pulled a potion out of her work apron, spritzing the new mother with a soft spray of lavender- giving her enough strength to shakily rise, and begin to amble her way back to the daycare.

“Haaah, that’s right, off you get…” She sighed- shaking her head as her attentions shifted to Casanova- smiling blankly up at her.

Anna put her hands on her hips, tutting.

“That look doesn’t work on me, sex-fiend. You’re in time-out tomorrow.” She huffed, reaching down and scooping up the glob in her arms. “Honestly, you could at least do this during the day, when I don’t have to watch.”

“Ditto~!”

“Hmph. Knowing you, that’s part of the thrill, ya little Poké-gigolo.” She grumbled, hefting him up and turning on her heel. “You nail everything in sight, and you never come when called. Maybe I should just keep you inside until your trainer comes ba-ACK!”

Anna’s eyes widened as she dropped Ditto- biting back a string of curses as she hopped backwards.

“OW! What the hell was that for! You bit me! How?! You have…no teeth…?”

Confused, she looked at her finger- holding it with her other hand. There was a bite mark, but Casanova had no teeth. How the hell did he do that? She stared at it- a faint pinprick of blood visible from the deepest indent.

Wait. Her blood?

She turned towards Casanova as he began to jiggle and shake- body beginning to distend and transformed. Looking back at her finger, she realized that Casanova had taken a bit of her blood to transform…into her? As she watched him change, though, something different happened. Rather than the toned figure of the blonde bombshell before him, he went further- shifting, skin lightening to a light peach as the shoulders of the vaguely humanoid shape began to widen- hips narrowing slightly- as he began to take a proper form.

Anna took a step back as her eyes were riveted to the familiar face- this…

Ditto had transformed into a human- with incredibly familiar features. Dull, blue-green eyes stared back into their mirror, with the freckles, the cute, stubby nose and round face…

Ditto had transformed into her…if she had been a guy. Casanova let a sleazy grin cross his face- running a hand through his golden blonde hair, as Anna realized something-

Casanova was completely naked. And as her eyes travelled south in alarm, Anna’s face lit up red as she realized that her genetics weren’t just good to her- but to her male self as well. Casanova’s cock was firm and erect- standing at a solid nine inches, ready to go, even so soon after servicing Marina.

Casanova licked his lips as Anna took a reflexive step back- swallowing as she tried to process what was going on. Ditto had taken her blood and DNA- and morphed into her- if she were a man. He was naked- erect, with a pretty big cock, and clearly…after her.

She swallowed, looking back up- staring into the familiar face- feeling a thrill go down her spine as she contemplated indulging him. They were so close, genetically- almost identical. Was this regular? He was- practically her identical twin. Were they related? Was this…was this incest?

Her internal monologue and train of thought was derailed when he cupped her chin- and tugged her forward for a kiss. Anna’s eyes shot wide open as her lips were taken for the embrace- Casanova’s arms wrapping around her to pull her close to his naked body, breath hot against her face. As he took her into his arms, Anna felt a low thrum of warmth rush though her body- heating her up as Casanova’s bare body pressed into her form. Her eyes began to grow heavier and heavier, until they eventually fluttered shut- Anna surrendering to her male doppelganger’s kiss.

Casanova’s tongue prodded- sliding past Anna’s closed lips as his hands sank down to the band of her skirt- hooking his thumbs around her panties as well, as he tugged down- sending it to the clearing’s floor, before his hands untied her apron- his tongue slipping against hers, slowly slithering around, Anna moaning as their kiss deepened. His hands grabbed the hem of her shirt- slowly lifting it up- as Anna’s arms rose over her head- mewling in need as their kiss was broken- after her shirt was off, she immediately re-initiated- open lips against Casanova’s, his fingers now working her bra- which joined the rest of her outfit in short order.

Huffing, Anna hurriedly kicked off her shoes and socks to complete her nudity- as her double’s left hand clapped around her bubbly ass- the other one grasping at her firm tits, pinching her nipples and teasing her breasts with slow, delicate touches. Anna moaned into their renewed embrace- arms falling slack as her hips began to grind against him- the smooth skin of her stomach and hips dragging along the hot, throbbing length of his cock, causing Casanova to moan back into their kiss- fingers digging into her ass and drawing a squeal from the woman- already feeling the heat of their bodies overcome the night chill. Anna took in a deep breath through her nose- as one arm began to slide up his taut, muscular chest, while the other slid low- to curl her fingers around his throbbing cock. The both of them broke the kiss- now panting, hot breath crossing over their faces as Anna slowly dragged her hand up and down his cock- Casanova pinching and tugging on Anna’s breast, as his hand rolled and squeezed her ass.

“C…Casa…” She breathed- looking up into his lust filled eyes, as he smiled-

“Brother…”

The soft, purring voice sent a familiar taboo thrill down her spine- as the Pokémon gave her rear a firm spank. Squealing, she kept looking into his eyes- melting into the pools of pleasure staring down at her so smolderingly…

“B…Brother…” She stammered- huffing as she renewed her stroking, tugging his cock up and down as she looked down at it- hurriedly stroking it and feeling the firmness of the nine-inch length beneath her fingers. Casanova grunted- lifting his hand and bringing it back down again, huffing as Anna’s other hand sank down- wrapping around his throbbing cock as she jerked him off, eyes smoldering with lust- she couldn’t wait for that to sink into her- and Casanova was of the same mind- hands quickly going to her shoulders and pushing her down onto the ground. Casanova licked his lips as he took a step forward- cock bouncing with every step, throbbing in the night air.

“Suck my cock…Sister.” He breathed- holding his cock up as Anna fell to her knees- lips quickly pressed against his tip- fluttering kisses sending thrills of excitement through his body. She moaned as her tongue pressed against his shaft- dragging up as she planted long, sucking kisses against his manhood, moaning the whole time…

“Oh Jack…Jaaaaack…” She whispered- the name unbidden on her lips. The name that her parents would have given her had she been a man seemed only fitting to give to her ‘brother’ as she worshipped his cock, tongue slithering up- as her pursed lips poised at the tip, moaning as she slid it inside. Casanova…Jack, shuddered as Anna took him in like a queen of cocksucking- down to the base with nary a gag, looking down at her as their matching eyes met. A grin overtook his face as her fingers gently cradled his balls- slowly bobbing her head back and forth along his length, breasts swaying, her whole body haloed silver by the moonlight above them…

Closing his eyes, his head started to tilt back as one hand reached forward to play with his sister’s golden blonde tresses, guiding her to move faster.

“That’s it, sister…” He moaned. “Suck your big brother’s cock. Slide that slutty little tongue all over me…” He purred- his voice soft and smooth- Anna moaning as she obeyed. Her tongue swirled around him- dragging over his skin and leaving his manhood slathered in spit as she drew her lips back and forth. Jack grunted as his toes curled- his sister’s expert head bringing him close already- before he martialed his spirit and started to push his own orgasm back- looking down at his obedient sister with a smile on his face.

“U…Use your tits.” He commanded- and immediately, she sat up straighter- shuffling up and wrapping his rod between her breasts- sliding her lips back down- and starting to bounce. Jack’s muscles tensed as she started- gods, she knew what she was doing…!

“G-grgh…t-that’s it. Please your brother. You’ve-ah-you’ve wanted this, haven’t you? Wanted your big brother to shove his cock into that mouth-ah…!”

“M-Mmmhm…” She agreed- reaching up to cup her breasts- shaking them up and down as she bounced along his cock- jerking him off with her tits as her tongue slipped out of her mouth, pressing hard against his shaft and sucking- lewd slurps ringing out through the clearing they were fucking in, watching his firm prick smear her spit and his precum along her bosom. A lewd moan left her- sending a trill of vibration down Jack’s manhood- causing him to arch his back and let out a low, hissing breath.

“S-shit…!” He growled- as a surge of precum flooded Anna’s mouth, which was dutifully cleared away by his sister. “D-dammit…y, yer killing me here…!”

That just spurred Anna to go faster- jamming her mouth halfway down his cock, sucking hard as she ground her tits into his cock- desperately licking and rubbing her tongue against the glans at the back of her throat- Jack gasping as he grabbed onto a nearby branch, crying out as he weakly bucked his hips into her-

“F-Ffff-Fuuuuck…!” He hissed- as his cock pulsed in its soft, warm sheathe- pouring cum down Anna’s waiting throat, the woman herself moaning as she drew back- gulping as her tongue swirled around his glans, prolonging his release as her hands came to rest on her knees- moaning as her cheeks swelled, her throat rippling to keep up with Jack’s orgasm. When he was finished, she drew back and popped off- looking up and opening her mouth- showcasing the hot seed in her greedy mouth- before her lips came back together- and with a thick, heavy swallow- opened it again, showing a clean mouth, free of cum.

The sight of it was enough to bring Jack to full mast. “Fuck’s sake-“ He laughed- looking into his sister’s lust-filled eyes. “You don’t fuck around, do you?”

“I think you’d know that better than anyone…” She purred- a smile stretching over her face. “After all, nobody knows how to suck you off better than me.”

A fresh feeling of hot, molten pleasure shot through her body at those words- loving this little game between her and Jack. And Jack was sure as hell loving it too- as he began to stroke his spit-sodden cock, walking forward again.

“Maybe. But nobody knows how to _fuck_ you better than me.” He hummed- dropping to his knees as he gently lifted her up to straddle his hips. Anna reached up to grab his shoulders with a giggle as she spread her legs- Jack shuffling close as he pressed the tip against her dripping slit. She was more than warmed up after blowing her brother’s cock, and was ready for the main event. “You ready, slut~?”

“You have to ask?” Anna teased. _“Wreck me, Jackie~” _She purred- Jack smiling, before turning into a look of exertion and pure pleasure as he thrust inside- his sister’s cocky taunt melting into a long, needy moan as her walls clenched tight around him- Jack’s shoulder’s heaving as Anna’s grip on them tightened.

“F…fuck…” He hissed. “How the hell are you still so tight?”

“B…Because…It’s made…for yoooou…” She slurred- yelping as Jack reached down to grab her ass- squeezing tight as he hilted himself inside his sister’s slick slit. “A-aaah~! S-seeee~?”

“Fuck yeah it is…” He murmured under his breath- as he thrust forward- coaxing another squeal out of his sister, rubbing her ass as she got used to his nine inches pressing hard into her cervix. “This pussy is made for your big brother Jackie…” He groaned- feeling every pulse and throb of his cock inside the pleasurable, soaked tightness of his sister.

“H…haaaah…y…yeeeesh…” Anna slurred- her tongue falling out of her mouth as she panted like a bitch in heat- cunt clamping down on him as her arousal soared to new heights. Behind every force was the primal thrill of taboo love, mind concocting an elaborate fantasy of having snuck out late at night to fuck behind her parents’ back. Just the thought of it made her squeal- Jack grunting as her snatch grew tighter- but still thrusting through at blinding pace, his hips roughly smacking into hers as his cum-soaked cock plunged relentlessly inside. Anna’s eyes rolled into her head as her drool fell onto her chest- sliding down her breasts and the soft curves of her toned body. “Y-yessh…o-oh fuck, YES!” She squealed- as Jack lifted one hand to spank down hard- a satisfying crack echoing off the trees, joined shortly by a squeal of glee from his sister- who promptly begged for more.

Gods, this was too exhilarating- Jack- Casanova was never going back to Pokémon again. He was exclusively fucking lonely humans. He had never gotten someone so responsive to him- just a series of pump-n’-dumps, all wanting him to get it over with as quickly as possible…

“O-oh Jack~! Jaaaaaack~!”

But not anymore. He brought his hand down hard on her- sinking his hand deep into the soft, bubbly butt he risked getting addicted to, as his cock lanced into the vice-like grip of Anna’s pussy. His cock throbbed inside her, pulsing, almost ready to blow…

He growled, eyes screwing shut as he tried to last longer- clenching every muscle in his body that he knew would delay the vital moment, relying on all his experience as a breeder…

But gods, she was just too tight…!

“J-jaa-oh-oh~! Ohfuck! F-fuck~! O-ooooh, JAAAAAAAAAAACK~!”

Anna threw her head back as she screamed to the heavens- clenching tight around him…right as he yanked out, causing her release to spray all over his hips. Her cry of pleasure mingled with confusion, as her body spasmed, riding down from the high of her orgasm as her release dribbled down Casanova’s hips, shuddering as her body finished- but still feeling…surprisingly empty.

“Juh-Jack? W-why-why did…”

Her question ended in a squeal- as Jack positioned his soaked cock against the tight pucker of her asshole.

“Can’t risk you getting knocked up, sis.”

He pushed her down onto him- a ragged gasp tearing from her lips as he pushed inside her- and quickly resumed his quick, hurried thrusting. He was more than ready to finish, and he wanted to do it in her ass- he never had before. Anna’s gasps, cries, and moans quickly filled his ears again- as she leaned against him, both hands slipping down to play with her emptied pussy. Soon the both of them were gasping for air- in a pocket of their own heat, desperately rutting, trying to squeeze out that last bit of pleasure. Casanova was barely holding on- trying to get one more out of her, and Anna was barely hanging on, arms burning, trying to get herself off as their cries rose in volume- temperature- intensity…!

“J-jack! H-hogo-I-I’m!” She panted- fingers hammering into her slit while her other hand fanned her clit- Casanova grunting an affirmative as he went at her harder- pounding her tight asshole as hard as he could, feeling his cock throb and pulse against her walls. It didn’t take long for him to reach his breaking point, as he felt his pleasure crest over climax- at the same time as Anna’s.

The pair screamed into the night- names mingling in the air as cum flooded Anna’s ass, spraying her own cum all over the copycat- panting, spreading her pussy to coat him with her juices, giggling, moaning…a delightful mess of noise that Casanova wished he could take with him.

But all good things had to come to an end at some point- and he felt his consciousness fade, his body losing its shape- as a shocked gasp registered at the edge of his awareness…

* * *

“Welcome to the Pokémon Day Care!” Anna chirped, smiling as she greeted the trainer before her. “Name and charges, please!”

“Casanova the Ditto and Marina the Luxray, please!” She replied- bouncing on the balls of her feet for the good news that was sure to come her way-

“Casanova and Marina? Ah, by level, they’ve grown by…two and four, respectively. And they managed to produce an egg! Here you go- and here you go- that’ll be 800 Poké, if you please.” Anna smiled- placing the egg and two Pokéballs on the counter- taking the trainer card in exchange. The trainer smiled- paying, leaving, and happily skipping home.

“Hee~! Maybe this one’s the right one…come on shiny, come on shiny~” She sang, bouncing up happily- gasping as one Pokéball shook itself loose, breaking open in a flash of white.

“Ditto!” Came the joyful cry- as Casanova looked up at his trainer- smiling even wider as his eyes seemed to roam. His trainer giggled- as she gingerly set the egg down, and reached down to collect her Pokémon.

“Haha! Come on, silly billy. We need to get home so we can hatch-“

As soon as she reached for him, she drew her hand back quickly.

“OW! C-Casa! Bad boy! No biting!...Wait, biting? You have teeth?”

Casanova’s smile grew wider- as he felt the familiar thrill of changing shape…

**Author's Note:**

> Well folks, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it. Drop a kudos and comment if you liked it, and if you came, please tell me to satisfy my rampant exhibitionist kink. And if you really, REALLY liked it, why not toss me a couple bucks and help me feel like a str-
> 
> Ahem. If you wanna leave a tip, head on over to my Ko-Fi. There's a link in my bio! Happy trails!


End file.
